The energy minimization calculations of compounds of biological interest continue to give insight into their modes of behavior, and clues to their pharmacophores. Additional mathematical analysis of retinal isomers confirms the uniqueness of those forms involved in the visual process. The inhibition of aldose reductase by flavonoids and related compounds is being extended to stereochemical and other OSAR factors.